Flaky's Schizophrenia Frenzy
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Flaky's psychological health does not seem balanced, and according to her psychologist's patient journals about her, the madness she suffers could most likely be connected to Flippy. Rated M for extreme gore, strong language and sexual themes. May also contain FlippyxFlaky.
1. The Unhealthy Porcupine, alias Flaky

Cuddles was on his way to Flaky. Flaky is a red porqupine he had become to be close friends with. Even his closest female friend...after Giggles. But Giggles was a girlfriend to him. Did that count as a friend? However, he really liked her, but it was as a friend. She understood him, felt his pity whenever he felt sad, or when he had got hurt...she was always by his side, and they shared many hobbies together, such as playing baseball and fotball.

Speak of the devil, that was why he was heading to Flaky. She had borrowed his skateboard for a while and she said she was going to give it back today. He said it was okay for him to let her keep it, but she insisted to give it back. Cuddles didn't get that part, but did as she wish cause probably she wanted to be polite. She maybe was that kind of person that was open-handed. He didn't know.

He had reached her house, which was placed between a few trees, and behind it was a forest. Yet another thing he didn't understand her for. She had a rather terrified characteristic, and why was she living exactly in front of a forest if she was so scared? It was where the dangers lurks the most.  
He shrugged and approached her house, he knocked a few times on the door and a few seconds later it opened, like she had stood right behind it.

"Where is my skateboard?" he asked but winked at her to signal he was joking with her. She laughed and made a pretended irritated look at him. "Well, hi to you too!" They laughed a bit and then she invited him into her small house. Nothing fancy, but nice and comfy. The house you always could picture as Flaky's.

She was like under a spell of fear when she threw a glance to the stairs going up, trembled and pointed to the attic, then she stammered: "I...Uhm...keep it up there..." she laughed nervously. Cuddles looked at the stairs then back at her. He was in tease mood like he always was when they were spending time together. "Then, let's go up there, shall we?" He gave her a tough look, like he said 'I'm not afraid of anything'. Flaky slowly shook her head. "I would...uhm...rather pass..."

Cuddles pressed her a bit. "You live in this house and you don't dare to go up to your own attic? I'm sorry, but that sounds crazy!" Like he had done before, he took her arm and dragged her upstairs, which caused Flaky to gasp but follow behind. Once upstairs, Flaky held on tight on Cuddles, looking like a scared...yeah what...? A scared porqupine, what else? Cuddles sighed and tried to calm his trembling friend down. "Alright, where's the switch?" She pointed with a shaking index finger to the left corner closest to the entrance of the attic. He let go of her and went over to the switch to lit up the room. Once lit up, Flaky stopped trembling. Cuddles chuckled. "Yellow belly." he said teasingly. Flaky went over to him, with an annoyed look pushing him lightly, and started to look for the item Cuddles had walked over to her house at all for.

While she was searching he noticed a box near on of wall in the centre. It said: "PSYCHOLOGIST DAYS". His curiousity woke up and he approached the box. He looked at the pile of thin books in the box, and one of them had a certain date, actually, all the books had different dates as he scrolled them; May 2nd, May 9th, May 16th and so on. According to the dates' order, it had shown once a week. Cuddles looked over at his friend's back, who was looking for the skateboard. He didn't want to interfere in her personal bubble to ask what this was, but his curiousity took the upper hand and he hesitantly asked her.

"Uhm, Flakes? What's this?" She turned around with a questioning look. She then looked obvious when she noticed what he was holding. But hesitantly answered. "Oh, that. Well...once I went to a psychologist to overcome my fear of everything. Those books are journals my psychologist wrote about me while I was seeing him. He gave me them when I left the department for good." Cuddles looked shocked. "W-wow, Flakes, I didn't know that...did he cure you?" he asked with real admiration and wonder. "Well, what do you think." she almost growled with a tone of disappointment in her voice. Cuddles's long ears switched direction so they where facing her. Flaky looked at him and wanted to hit herself. Cuddles hadn't done anything, he only cared, and all she did was yell. She sighed. "I'm sorry." she said with some regret. Cuddles looked at her with slight suspicion. "It's alright. I shouldn't ferret about your personal property." "No, no really. I understand your cutiousity. Look at them how much you want. I don't care what you'll think about me." she said with her back against him. He smiled. This characteristic was that he admired most of her. Confident. Well, that kind of confident when it hadn't anything to do with struggling for surviving and avoiding hazzards. That was something really unusual to have. However, his attention went to the journals and he scrolled through them. But he twitched when he noticed something. There were a total of 8 books, which meant she had gone to the psychologist 8 times. But he noticed there were only seven of them. There should be 8 different dates. The first six went May 2nd, May 9th, May 16th, May 23rd, May 30th and June 6th. Then the seventh one said June 20th. That gave him the creeps. He asked Flaky, who was concentrated on her task. "Uhmm, Flaky, if I don't interfere too much, how long did you visit the psychiatrist?" She paused and grabbed her chin like she was thinking. "Hmm, let's see...I was doing that and that at the time..." she mumbled to herself. "I think it was to the end of May and in the early June." Cuddles couldn't believe this and asked: "You really sure about that?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure of that now, yellow bun." A shiver of uncomfort shot through his spine and he started to tremble. By the way, her choice of words fitted here for him. Yellow bun. He was scared. Because what he had noticed that between the June 6th journal and the June 20th one there was a piece of paper. The words were written in big, black letters and each word were written on each line. They were written like this:

HORRBLY

AMBUSHED

TO

ETERNITY

Without thinking, he said the words out loud. "Horribly." Without his note, Flaky started to stare at the air in the front of her, and she stood still like a statue. Cuddles didn't noticed this, and if he had, he would've freaked out. He was too focused on the words.

He read out the second word loud. "Ambushed." Flaky's brain were in tornados, as her hand, unwillingly, hit her own face hard. Her teeth sharpened.

Cuddles shortly read the third word. "To." Her eyes started to shade into a crimson red colour, and the eyes weren't pacman shaped anymore. The were big and round, and looked dangerously evil.

Cuddles read the last word as his hands trembled. "Eternity." His monotone voice stated.

Flaky now breathed heavily and had an evil look on her face. She didn't move anything but her eyes, they looked first to the left corner, then to the right, as she was looking for something, with a loss of interest. Cuddles still hadn't noticed, which showed he didn't take any notes when he was focused on something. He didn't understand a bit what all those words meant together. What the hell? "Horribly ambushed to eternity"? What did it mean? He thought that until he noticed that this sentence were only a part of the meaning of this mysterious thing. He read the first letters of each word and it spelled..."HATE" he said out loud. Flaky lost control and jumped at Cuddles.

Cuddles got so shocked he thought he would have a heart attack. What the...? Flaky smirked evilly and licked her lips. She ripped of the flesh from his chest, causing him to scream in pain; Flaky's claws were incredibly sharp, they felt like sharp flint. She breathed heavily and she said with a dark voice, but still had a tone of female in it: "I know you like this." Cuddles eyes widened. Shit, he was so scared. He never knew his heartbeat could beat so fast, but it was now proven the opposite. His naïvity had been shown. Still, what she said confused him. What did she mean "I know you like this"? Of course he didn't. It hurt like he was torn up from the inside. Which meant: It hurt like HELL. He grunted in pain and she glared at him. "You are a real pussy, aren't you?" She contemptuously established, but Cuddles didn't respond; his body was to focused on healing the injuries, as it hurt so much. She kept on ripping his chest flesh so his thorax were exposed. "I'm gonna give it to you hard." Cuddles twitched. What the shit did she mean? Had she lost her mind completely? Couldn't she see the difference between the two kinds of torture; the painful one and the sexual one? This confused him more than scared him, really. He then tried to resist by struggling and hitting her, but to no a vale. She was strong like a bull. Her unnatural sharp claws penetrated into his soft flesh. She ripped his ears off, shoved them into his mouth so he choked. He struggled but stopped when he felt his soul leave his body, making him turn into nothing but a lifeless corpse. It pleasured Flaky and she started to devour him; eating up the flesh were there were most, in a split second. She drooled, with her saliva mixing with the dead bunny's blood. Her below eyelid twitched, making her look like a wild animal with rabies. She stared around her, like the confused, lost animal she had become.

Her darken fur looked like a wolf's, in a shade of brown, and her silhouette could look like one's too. She scrathed a few letters into the wood on the floor with her claws, smirking evilly. Then she ran on all four and climbed onto the walls like a spider out of the house into the Happy Tree Town.

Cuddles corpse was left on the attic, and beside the laying arm of his and the lifeless eyes that stared into emptiness, she had scratched the letters, with Cuddles's blood:

"H.A.T.E."

**Patient Journal Nr. 3 Doctor: Lumpy **

**Patient: Flaky **

**Date of Journal: May 2nd **

**Date of patient's birth: April 11th **

**Suspected disorder: Schizophrenia, hysterical psychosis**

_Through all these years as a fully experienced psychologist I have never, in my whole life, get to meet a patient I didn't know the disorder of. This young girl, has made me clueless. What she suffers, there is no answer. The nearest disorder I can think of is Schizophrenia, formed by Hysterical psychosis, but that's one wild guess, I say. What she has entitled, she had unexplained nightmares. She told me it involved her being on a field, having a walk. She is in a great mood, and the most queer about it is that she has no fear of anything around. Not a slightest bit. Then it changes, when she suddenly sees herself in front of her. Looks just like her, but slightly more wild, lost...desolated. Not least afraid. It looks evil, but seems sad and needs help. Flaky reaches her hand out to help this poor creature, her own, more savaged part of her mind, but it rips her paw 'til there's nothing and then Flaky claims she always wake up at that part._  
_I have always tried to relax her by saying it's hallucinations, but I highly doubt that myself. I know that something about it, somehow, somewhere...there's a sign of some sort of aid. This wild, abberrant creature can very well represent one kind of guide that tries to lead her the right way to the truth of her madness, but she, this deep-minded young female porqupine, somehow greets it the wrong way, so it always rejects her whenever she tries to help the other part of her own mind._

_By hearing her dream, I've tried to make her see this, that she has to find this way to find the key to the truth of what this mind creature tries to tell her. I've done all I've might, and I haven't reached any conclusion to this strange event of hers. What she has experienced that made her this mad, she has so far refused to tell. I suspect it's because of threat, so I've made her unaware of my attempt of figuring it out while examining her thoughts. She tells me she croons on "Rock-A-Bye-Baby", "Twinkle twinkle little star" and other old-fashioned lullabies, wobbling on the floor with a teddybear, without a head. That doesn't really make me scared, but I have never experienced such a disorder of a patient, as said earlier. Schizophrenia, hysterical psychosis is the closest I can think of. If other, there's no such._  
_She also claims that in some cases, she wakes up and there's splattered blood on her, like she has had an unknown bloodshed fest and the healthy, innocent side wasn't invited. She also implies that she doesn't remember a thing. Most times, she has appeared in bed when taking the note, a few times on the floor and most rarely beside the table, where she sees the dark red coloured blood on the bright canvas. She as well wakes up with the same headless teddybear, while she stares at the blood, and has an attempt of ignoring the blood on her fur. What I have found out, is that she sings those lullabies to herself in some sort of meditation, a way of calming her down, to tell herself that it'll be fine. But I appreciate her thoughts of seeking help before it was too late, she could have impossibly cured herself if she didn't get guidance first._

_She slightly reminds me of an other patient I had a few years ago. A retired veteran from a terrifying war. Strong-minded young man, still very mentally fragile, at least the healthy part of his personality. However, his disorder has been cured a while ago, or that's at least the conclusion we reached. His sickness was the nearest like Flaky's disorder. No one has had such similiar problem. Though, the difference here, if I don't speak too much about this person, he really suffered schizophrenia. There was no doubt of it. Not at all. I came to that conclusion when he awkwardly admitted he enjoyed torturing people, physically, but not exactly HIM. It was the other guy of his personality, as we call it, but he felt so guilty that he claimed it was him, the healthy side, and not the evil one. I found that notably, in particular of normal people being thankful of being cured. This young fellow felt nothing but guilt._

_Anyway, I don't know how he feels nowadays, it was such a long time ago. Furthermore, both of these disturbed, lost poor, creatures can, if you ask me, impossibly be connected to each other._

_Or can it?_

_I would highly doubt that, even if it was true._


	2. New Clues

**Ok, Chapter 2! Sorry it's short, but it's because I'm saving for the best part! Ok, here we go ^^**

'I don't remember anything!'  
'I don't remember anything!'  
'I don't remember anything!'

Flaky wobbled on the floor with a tight hug on Headless, the teddybear. She stared into the air in front of her with hysterical eyes and repeated to herself those words in her mind.

She couldn't believe she had done it again. She had been on a killing spree, unconciously. The dark blood was splattered on her, as well on Headless, but nothing else than that, which could only mean she wasn't at home when she killed anyone. Only yesterday, and that was when she had found Cuddles corpse on her attic, after hesitantly going upstairs, being brave, weird enough. She had screamed, then bursted into tears while laying her upper body on it. The lower part of the corpse was gone, which she suspected it had been devoured by her evil state. The amount of tears mixed up with the victim's blood. How long she had cried, she didn't know. But did that even matter? No, because she didn't live for anything, except...

She had shaken her head to get rid of the thought. No, that was not why. What a foolish thought.

However, about Cuddles, she didn't cry because he had died, because revival was possible for all friends of Happy Tree Town. What made her this sad, was obviously that she had killed him herself, but it wasn't recorded in her memory. She had caused someone to die in the most gruesome way. On purpose. That was bothering her constantly. Her next action was dragging the corpse out of her property, and bury it in the forest behind her house. She didn't care about her fear that time, she just wanted to get rid of the body. It had taken her a while but she had completed her task right before dawn. She had ran home and taken a shower.

As she had these thoughts in mind tears started to take place in her sight, but she didn't cry. She blinked in an attempt of holding back, and as she did, a lonely tear ran down her cheek and dripped down on the floor. She held up a hand to violently smack her own face. A sign from a hand on the cheek was the result and she stood up, with Headless in her arms. She thought quickly about what she had experienced that could've caused this madness of hers. Words put together, but not in a sentence, was stuck in her mind.

'Screaming, used, crying, entered, despised, worthless, whore, darkness, wickedness, evil, egoism, violent, touched...'

Flaky clutched her head and screamed so loud she had never done before. The sound could limit decibel, or even cross it. Flaky ran to the kitchen, her heartbeat in a fast rhythm. She pulled out a tray and with trembling hands, she reached the sharp knife. She stared at it in a few seconds, then she laughed hysterically, those words still repeating in her head. 'MAKE IT STOP!' her mind screamed, as she stabbed herself with the knife in the stomach. She didn't show a single sign of pain, instead she laughed even louder. The counts of stab wounds became many, and the whole knife was covered in her own blood. After the last stab, her lifeless body fell to the ground, the eyes, with no longer any life, staring at the ceiling.

Headless was still clutched in her embrance, the hands holding a grip like she was still alive.

**Patient Journal Nr. 4 **

**Doctor: Lumpy **

**Patient: Flaky **

**Date of Journal: May 9th **

**Date of Patient's Birth: April 11th **

**Suspected Disorder: Schizophrenia, hysterical psychosis.**

_'I've done it again' she had said to me. Strange disorder, but I don't doubt that anyway. Flaky was special from the very beginning._  
_My conclusion is that she's insanely fragile to those kind of words that reminds her of her gruesome past. At first, when I examined her mind, the average of her story had made me think of one sentence only that causes her to lost control and turn into her evil state._  
_'Horribly ambushed to eternity', is what I'm talking about._

_According to this, she can flip out hearing sentences that has been said to her ages ago, when she experienced those things that caused her psychological damage. In that state, she flips out and kill everyone around. But the worst state, is when she has heard 'Horribly ambushed to eternity' I found out. She doesn't only kill everyone, she says dirty things and devours them, and she is strong like no other possible creauture can be on Earth. I asked her why, and with a sigh and quiet sobbings, she admitted._

_She had been raped._  
_By whom, she still refuses to admit._

_She told me he had often said this sentence to make her feel hopeless of freedom. Physically or psychologically, either way. It didn't matter._  
_I think personally that she can't eleminate this part of her mind. If she kills it, she dies. Only vice versa if she's outside the town, that it's not under this spell of reviving the animals that die young._

_She somehow needs this sick part of her personality to remember her cause. Why she is like this, why she does this, why she thinks this, etcetera._  
_It's the only key to why her health is unstable. We will never know the truth if she kills it, and she will die along. She can't kill it, but I think she can get rid of it._

_But it's up to her, I can't do anything, neither can anyone else._

_The only one that can cure her is herself. And the way, she has to find on her own. But I still examine her so she wont get uneasy._

_If she admitted who he was, I could maybe cure her, but since she refuses, I don't think I can unless I press it out of her._  
_But as a responsible psychologist, I can't do that. If she wants to have this split personality, it's her decision._

_But as it seems, she's the only one able to break the chains to what's disturbing her, so to speak._

**Ok, Flaky killed herself. Yes, laugh at me if you like XD**

**I'm on a vacation soon so I don't think I will be able to write anything soon, sorry. You have to stick to this until then =P**


	3. The Reason To Assume

**CHAPTER 3, FINALLY, PHEW! ^^'**

**I took it's time, but I've been busy with school, they're tough on me TT_TT  
**

**I still manage to come up with this, enjoy!  
**

FLIPPY'S POV

He knew.  
He knew the horrible fate waiting for Flaky. The fate that was soon to greet her not so friendly. And no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't do squat. For Fliqpy was controlling him whenever he pleased, the horrible fate he had to sadly live with. Not even experts could cure him by their advices, such as resting much, drinking hot drinks and listen to calm music. None of it helped. How many patients were a retired veteran such as himself? A few on Earth, that's the answer to it.  
He had woke up from a horrible dream were Evil let him consciously watch Flaky getting stabbed to death, which Fliqpy knew was way too unbearable for him. He had laughed evilly and the echo had throbbed through the head of his before he threw his upper body up, finding himself on his bed, sweating bullets.  
After that unpleasant event he threw the covers up, heading to the bathroom. As he entered, the same laugh was still making his head metaphorically vibrate of grief and regret.  
Flippy collected water on his handpalms from the sink and splashed it on to his face. He found a few soothing pills and devoured the content of the jar. He didn't bother putting it back, instead he absently dropped the jar on the bathroom mat and he stared at the zombie alike image in the mirror in front of him. He could hear Fliqpy talk inside.

"I hope your life gets absorbed out of you, you whiny shit." He said in an attempt of hiding his strong malice. Flippy sighed, full of fatigue and sadness. "Leave me alone." he said quietly, because trying talking louder wasn't possible. His throat was sticky and dry as dust, only imagining talking louder would probably damage his ability of talking at all. However, Evil ignored the comment.  
"What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" He chuckled in an evil manner Flippy normally never stood out with, but as his mind was currently dogged, the words didn't touch his eardrums in a way that he should respond.  
"Better up." Flippy looked away from the mirror and stared at the floor. "Leave Flaky alone. Don't touch her anymore, do you hear me?" in an attempt of sounding like the one who had the leading in the conversation, it failed, because Fliqpy laughed at him once again. He had done it before countless times. Evil didn't respond the obvious but instead he said something else. "Fucking piece of bullshit. I know what you want to do with her. You want to tap that."  
Flippy frowned in confusion. "Tap? Tap what?" "THAT." When Flippy finally understood what he meant he just sighed in embarrassment.

Evil grinned evilly. "However, there's no need to feel down. Technically, you've already had."  
"It wasn't me!" Flippy spitted out. "It was you! I would never want to do that to the poor girl." He was on the edge of crying.  
Evil growled. "Stop fucking lying to yourself." He just said. Nothing more had been said to make the conversation go any further. There was no need to it either.

Flippy tried too stand on wobbly feet only to smash accidently into the wall on his way getting out of the bathroom. He tried to keep himself steady with assistance of the wall beside him as he stumbled down the stairs. Then going down on other stairs, which was leading to the basement. In the pitch black darkness he fumbled after the light switch. The paw seeked the wall on the right side of him util he briefly touched the switch, before gently pressing it.  
With tired eyes and disgust he watched the corpse on the floor. Yesterday Evil had killed Handy. Flippy had called him over to help him with a broken pipe, and before he knew it, he flipped out (he didn't remember how whatsoever). Handy had been killed, Flippy had stared at the dead body with teary-filled eyes as he ran up to his badroom and hid himself beneath the blankets. Was there even a reason WHY Fliqpy did this to him? WHY did he want to ruin his life? Is it even POSSIBLE to carry on after the war? These answers had and would always be left unanswered.

By the look of the corpse Evil had killed him by using the wrench and twist Handy's neck until it was facing the opposite of how it should be. By some extra killing points, he had hit the skull of the beaver over and over, until you could see the hole in the head. It was dark red by now and Flippy didn't even want to look at it. A dozen of rats had been eating up the most meaty parts of the animal and there were mostly bones left, still the head and arms hadn't been eaten, making it possible to see the twisted head revealed. It took approximately 24 hours for the dead to revive and it had gone about ten. Handy had been lying here since the murder.  
He sat down on the floor beside. He was so used to this that it was almost gross. He had seen many of his allies in war dying; some had quick deaths, some had painful ones, where the first possibility were the most normal way to die. In war, that is. Or...maybe normally because they all died constantly.

Flippy found a bag in a chest below the stairs and collected the rotten body parts in it. All the corpse's remainings perfectly fitted in it and he closed it with the clutch of his hand around the opening. He threw it onto his back and he did with beaten legs bring himself further into the basement. There he worked about 1 hour to dig a hole, due by his habit of doing so after he had gone on a massacre fest. He threw the dirty bag, that really smelled, into the hole and quickly covered it with dirt. When finishing the work he fell onto the floor and threw away the shovel with all his might. It landed with a big "CLONK" and he breathed out. He fell onto his back, panting heavily until his breath changed into it's normal phase.  
He laid down with his trembling arms around his legs, his eyelids becoming heavy because of his exhaustion. Not much later, he fell into a deep sleep.

He kept on snoozing as everything around was keeping itself deadly quiet, as if it was no life form nearby.

FLAKY's POV

She sat with a cup of warm chocolate by the table. She hold such a grip that her knuckles whitened. She wasn't trembling or doing any kind of thing that showed fear, she just sat there and studied with fascination the liquid in her cup. She knew how the whole thing started. She knew exactly. But because of her being a wuss she had refused to admit the fact. She felt ashamed. She was a shame. On Earth. And to Flippy. He hadn't said it, but she knew it. He couldn't lie to her. She saw through him like a glass. If not so, he was an expert at having a poker face.  
That could actually be the case, if she was too paranoid.  
She unwillingly started to remember the first time Evil had done it to her. She didn't want to remember, but as said in one of the journals, she had to cure herself. And the basic of the metaphor medicine would be how it started.

* * *

She had been meeting up with Cuddles and Giggles. As they walked in the forest they encountered Flippy. Cuddles and Giggles saluted him, but Flaky had blushed faintly. She had, with effort, stammared a "hi", leaving the military bear in confusion. But he seemed to leave that thought and walk along with them.  
They all hang out by a few trees, it had become night and they all laid on the grass to look at the stars. However, Cuddles wanted to engrave something in to one of the trees. He took out a knife and Flippy saw it. He whimpered as his evil self took control, those eyes turning into a shade of yellow. His high-pitched voice turned into a low growl and he stared evilly at them.  
He took the knife from the now scared stiff yellow rabbit and chuckled to himself as he engraved his own name into Cuddles stomach. The rabbit's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down to the ground. Giggles squeaked with her hands shaking in front of her face, as she was trembling. She couldn't move of fear, and neither could Flaky. Flippy laughed darkly. He took out Cuddles intestines and threw them at Giggles, so they were tying around her neck. She tried to catch her breath and run away, but to no avail. He did, with a smirk, drag her to himself. Flaky watched the whole scene. She couldn't move. She couldn't even look away. If she didn't look so alive, with her ragged breathing and racing heart, she would officially be a dead, standing object.

Flippy took the knife and stuck it in the back of her head. She puked blood and coughed, and before Flaky knew it, the body was empty of life.  
Evil Flippy laughed once again then he examined the area for more victims. Flaky was there, she stared terrified at him and she trembled like a frozen dog. She had big cute eyes and a few tears ran down her cheeks. Flippy roamed his eyes over her, then he looked at the bodies of Cuddles and Giggles. Flaky tilted her head aside a bit, like a confused animal (the hell, she IS an animal!). She felt her lips getting dry, and her reflex made her lick them. Evil noticed this, and he felt himself harden. He approached her while holding his hand between his legs. Flaky stared bewildered and her breath was shaky. What was he doing? When they were a few inches apart he grabbed her quills on her back, and she didn't get the time to react by the sudden gesture. She bumped in between his legs but backed of her head to give him those eyes that was begging for mercy...and explanation.  
He cruelly held her quills with a steady grip, and he said this, turning Flaky's legs into goo of uneasiness.

"Suck."

She twitched and gave him a glance full of worry and all she wanted to do was scream and run, but she couldn't. He was holding her with a hard grip and there was no way she could escape.  
As he got annoyed of her slow reaction, he kicked her lightly in the stomach making her cough violently. She was so fragile.

"I said suck, bitch!" his voice sounding empty of conscience and full of egoism.

She didn't have time to think, and the only thing she could do was getting to it. There was no choice to it.  
She grabbed his hard member and enveloped it with her wet mouth, it felt weird, but there was no time to meditate over anything. Evil groaned as he held a tight grip on her quills.

"Fuck yeah...hmmm..." he mumbled. Flaky started to suck, but she didn't lick it. There was no way she was gonna give him more selfish pleasure than this. He patted her head gently between the quills.  
"For being a cheap little slut, you got talent, dolly." She started to cry quietly, the tears were covering the member. Evil felt this but ignored it. He didn't care about anyone except for himself, especially not Flaky. She was a pussy-ass, but she had talent when it was about giving a blowjob. And she was damn pretty. For that reason he would always spare her skin. From death, of course.  
"Enough." he growled and snatched her head away from his saliva-covered member. Salty tears were still running and she stared at him begging for grace and compassion. He glared.  
"I didn't spare you for staring at me like a yellow bird. Now..." He kicked her down onto the ground and she gasped trying to catch her breath. She covered herself up with the arms and stared at an invisible spot somewhere in the sky.  
"Spread them, fucking cunt." She did what she was told, she gave up on escaping anyway. It was useless, she had already been used for a sexual object, and when that has started, it was never any need to flee. You were caught by the curse, so to speak.  
He laid himself down on her and entered her. She gasped holding on his wrists. He didn't mind, he just wanted to get the job done. Finish what you started, as they say.  
A few minutes of humping her she had lost sanity. She stared into nothing and the eyes was full of vacuum. Or more clearly; her mind was.  
He came and fell on top of her, panting. She showed no sign of effort, but she got back to reality when she took the note of him finishing. He sat up and shoved her violently away. He took his hat and wiped his lower regions as he still smirked. "You're good. We should do this some other time." he stated with hatred before bursting into laughter. Flaky only felt like saying one word of all words and names available in her vocabulary. "Flippy..." she trailed off quietly, and she sounded shaky.

Flippy snapped out of his flipped-out state and shook his head to gain back his sanity. He saw Flaky and looked like he had seen a ghost. He quickly got onto his knees and grabbed her by the waist.  
"Flaky?! Are you okay?! What happened? Flaky!" his voice faded out when he noticed the dead bodies of Cuddles and Giggles. His eyes almost got teary, but he blinked them away. He gazed back at the porqupine once again.  
"Flaky? What happened?!"

There was no response. Flippy slapped her lightly trying to make her sane self come back. "Flaky! Snap out of it! FLAKY!"  
There was no avail to whatever he did. She walked hand in hand with the incarnated insanity itself.

The only thing she could do was mumbling "Flippy" over and over.

* * *

Flaky's shoulders were shaking and she had laid her upper self on top of the table. She had spilled the chocolate, but didn't pay it a second thought. Her amount of tears that was coming picked up the pace while reminding herself constantly, with no end:  
"Why? What did I do to deserve any of this?"

**Yeah, they way he killed Cuddles and Giggles was inspiration from a real episode, I know ^^'**

**Hope you like this anyways! And please review! :)  
**


End file.
